Elder Horror
"The planet you were once on is drifted off into the vast cosmos as everything around you fades.." The elder horror is a superboss and the first and only boss relating to the void. It is a black-grey head that is shaped like Cthulhu's own that is nearly half the size of the Moon Lord. The rest of its body is nowhere to be found. However, it does have eyes. The battle can last longer than 45 minutes depending upon the player's gear. For survival, the player is recommended to have at least 2,500 HP while fighting Elder Horror. When fighting Elder Horror, it's important to note that if the player drifts too far from it, it will shoot out curvy homing projectiles from its mouth that will pull the player towards it. It will absorb the player's health for 1/ms for an entire second and then drop the player from a certain point. This certain point may or may not kill the player, depending upon how far you went. It is extremely difficult to dodge these projectiles as they are absurdly precise and take a fast mind to dodge the tentacles effectively. If the projectiles are successfully dodged, Elder Horror will teleport behind the player and continue attacking. Summoning Elder Horror is summoned by visiting the void 5 times at morning, noon, after-noon, night and midnight, or having more than 10 Void Matter at night in the player's inventory. When it is summoned, the background will turn to space's own, except the moon isn't visible and the stars are grey, not white. Phase 1 Attacks * One of its several attacks involve an animation in which its mouth opens wide and shoots out a long, thick beam from both sides of its mouth, forming a three-dimensional arc of purple rays as it releases the beams with a slight bend at the base. The beams' ends meet at the player's position at the time of release, and touching any part of the beam will do contact damage. * One of its other attacks involve spawning a mass of tentacle NPCs (apx. 125) on both far sides of the player that will move towards it and chase it endlessly until they die. The tentacle NPCs are black and have octopus-like suckers. They only do contact damage.The tentacles do a quarter as much damage on average as Elder Horror, meaning that the player must be very careful when dealing with them. * Another attack involves the player afflicted with the void-gravity debuff, even when not in the void, for as long as 10 minutes. In this state, it becomes very hard to fight with melee weapons when being thrown from side to side, so it is recommended to switch between melee and ranged depending upon what phase of the battle the player is in. * The player will be attacked from both sides of the screen by slowly striking black lances that come in 3.5 block length and in 5 rows on each side with one side filling in empty spaces of the other, leaving space for the player to escape the attack from.. The black lances afflict the player with the Bleeding, both withered armor and withered weapon, and Shadowflame for 30 seconds. * One of its rare attacks, however, still extremely dangerous attacks, involve spawning a void cluster somewhere near the player in a range of at most 300 blocks and at least 30. * It's last phase 1 attack is an attack in which it shoots Voidflame-inflicting lasers from its eyes. Voidflame is 2 times as powerful as Shadowflame but are slightly slower in damage (30 damage per second and a half). Phase 2 "The final showdown with the king of the cosmos finally begins.." When Elder Horror's health has been lowered to at least 27,506,050, the stars will start falling from the background and the moon will come back like the normal space theme but be colored grey instead of yellow and appear to be falling like a meteor with a long trail of shadowflame behind it. Elder Horror's eyes will turn purple but then roll back, showing red cat-like pupils and sclera that are even blacker than its skin. its tentacles will also force open, showing a withering Bastus Velium who is fused to some sort of beige blob of piled gore right arm and right leg first, with Bastus having wilting flesh and skin and the pale-tan, rotting color of a zombie. Throughout the battle, stars will fall down like meteorites. If the player's house is anything except bricks (any) and it is hit by one of the stars, they will destroy a part of it, including the walls. The player is inflicted with Home Sickness, which disables all ways of teleportation including the Ice Mirror and Magic Mirror. The nurse is also killed immediately after Elder Horror's transformation, meaning the only way to restore health is to use health potions. Luckily, the potions are set to deal with this condition and the Potion Sickness debuff is halved in its time. However, the player should conserve as many large health potions as possible. Bastus Velium has 1/10 as much health as phase 1 and is inside of Elder Horror's mouth. It is unknown how he got there. Attacks * Bastus Velium will shoot 6 tentacles arranged in arcs out of the top of the Elder Horror, the bottom, and the side (depending upon the position of the player.) * The Elder Horror will float around the player in an infinity-shape pattern, proving to still be dangerous even without contact damage as it shoots out homing projectiles when in a 7 block radius of the player. * Bastus Velium will let out a cry as the beige blob shoots out fleshblobs that transform into golems with 1/4.5th the health of Bastus (8,194,780). The golems have powerful knockback, allowing for Elder Horror to shoot homing projectiles while the player is being launched away. * Bastus Velium will cause many stars to fall from the sky, one after the other starting from the far left. * Bastus Velium will also cause Voidflame for 10 seconds if he is attacked instead of Elder Horror, requiring extreme precision. * Stars will fly from sides of the screen at high speeds at Eye of Cthulhu's Expert Mode speed as Bastus cackles. * Bastus will spawn 2 void clusters instead of one, unlike Elder Horror. Phase 3 When Elder Horror is defeated, the head will continue to fly around but it will not attack. Bastus Velium's sprite will show visible frustration and continue attacking with 2 times the power. The elder horror's head will also move very quickly and follow the power's multiplier.. The power of Bastus's attacks will increase by 0.5 every 6 million life until it reaches 10x DPS, (4650 / 9800) making it a guaranteed insta-kill if any of the attacks touch the player. Only with extreme aid from potions (armor and or health) will the player survive a single hit. Death Once Bastus' health has been lowered to 0, the Elder Horror will move to the center of the screen and slowly turn skeletal as its skin melts off. Its bones crumble as Bastus's body combusts until it's only tan grey gore and blood. On death, the Elder Horror will drop upgrade material for Moon Lord items, 1 to 50 void matter and an accessory named the Astral Seal. Trivia * This is a posthumous version of Bastus Velium, Ruler of the Cosmos. * Once Elder Horror is beaten, the first condition for summoning will no longer be active. (Visiting void 5 times throughout the day.)